Kid Icarus: New Allies
by TheZeldakid101
Summary: (Summary Edit) During the Uprising, Pit finds a boy named Icarus and they end up being great friends and strong allies. But after Pit thinks the new kid's really all for them, something happens that changes everything... T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Kid Icarus: New Allies

**Bello! It's me! I know I should be doing Zelda stuff (Hence the pen name) but I just HAD to do this story. Enjoy! And yes I did comr up with this myself... Here you go! Also there's an OC here!**

Chapter One: A New Ally

(_Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit)_

Pit was trying to find his way round this mess of psych-outs and dead ends and weird stuff. And it was wearing on him.

"Pit, I hate to tell you this," Palutena said, "But you only have two minutes of flight left. We have to fibd a landing spot."

"I'm trying! This place is just so weird!" Pit complained. He flew past another dead end and then heard a sound, the sound of...

"Someone fighting Underworlders?" Palutena questioned the noises. There were explosion noises to the right. And hearts dropping into a pouch, and shots firing.

"Let's check it out." Pit said, and Palutena steered him the direction of the fight. He rounded a corner and gasped.

There were some Monoeyes being dispatched by a green guy. And he didn't have wings, yet somehow he was flying. Pit just hovered until the kid turned around. He had blond hair and green eyes, sparkling with mischief, He held a gold-hilted sword in his right hand, a heart in the other hand, which he put into the pouch at his waist on a brown belt. He wore a green t shirt that went a little past his belt and tan pants that ran into tightly fit leather boots. He looked to be sixteen or seventeen.

The boy hefted the sword onto his shoulder and sighed. Then he saw Pit. But he didn't seem surprised.

"Oh, hey, look, that other life form I detected." He said, gliding closer. "Huh. Didn't expect an angel, though. Guess you're here with Palutena?"

"Yes," Palutena said, confirming. "Who are you?"

"I go by Icarus." He said, holding a hand out to Pit. "My whole line was Icaruses."

Pit shook and said, "So you're Icarus! Cool! Are you a good guy? How are you flying? And-"

"Whoa." Icarus said, "One question at a time. First, yes I'm good. Second, I'm flying because of these boots. See?" He floated sideways and Pit saw tiny wings on the sides of his boots.

"Well, Palutena and I are on our way to defeat Pandora. Wanna come?" Pit said enthusiastically, before the goddess could speak.

"Sure. I know where she is, too." Icarus said, flying out of the dead end. "C'mon."

Things were normal - well, if you count having a dark angel fly out of a mirror normal - until the two were warped back to Skyworld, where Palutena was waiting to greet them.

"Hello, Icarus," she said. Icarus just observed her, saying nothing. The tip of his sword was touching the ground. Palutena caubht the gold hilt and said, "Can I?"

Icarus handed over the sword. Palutena knew the sword was formed using magic, and very powerful magic at that.

"How did you make this?" The goddess asked, running a hand across the blade. Suddenly, it glowed with electricity, shocking Palutena, and then flew back to Icarus' hand.

"Made it myself. Took a while, but it's a perfectly balanced weapon." He said. Pit and Palutena both looked surprised.

"But, to forge magic weapons," Pit said, confused and amazed, "you'd need the power of..."

"A god. Yeah." Icarus said. "I've got the spirit of a god."

*gasp*

"What?" the teen shrugged, "It's just that when I was created there was a spirit transfer malfunction and I got a god's spirit, that's all."

"Wow." Palutena was surprised. "So you're a mortal with a powerful, immortal soul... Interesting. But there is no time to contemplate it now. Let's find you a room."

So Pit, his goddess, and their new ally went inside for dinner.

**Yay! And yes Icarus is based off of Link. And I didn't get name-creative. I hope this is fun! And I will skip some chapters (like until Medusa) but Icarus is mostly just a silent companion. See you next time! Byeeee**!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello** people! I waited and waited for a review to keep going, but eventually I just freaking had to make another one. If there is anyone out there, I won't continue without a review and you can review without an account. Help me! Anyways, no I wasn't** creative** on Icarus' name again. BUT oh wait I'm not supposed to tell yet... Teehee. If there are any readers out there, enjoy! *sniffs* (there is no one who loves me) **

Chapter Two: Suspicion

It had been a week with Icarus in tow on all of Pit's adventures. He mainly just fought alongside Pit like a silent companion. The only time he spoke was when Viridi showed up two days ago, but he just said something to cut off the sentence, "Hey aren't you-"

Today the two were heading out to get Phosphora, Viridi's last Commander. The battle, once again, went normally as if Icarus wasn't there until they got to the Thunder Cloud leading to the temple where Phosphora was hiding.

"Follow me," Icarus said, going straight through the clouds. "There's a weak spot here." Pit followed and the partner went silent again.

"You guys are here already? I didn't even have time to take a shower!" Phosphora said, tapping into the mind-communication.

"Too bad!" Pit said, as they neared the temple. Lightning shot out of the top of the Temple, nearly hitting the two boys. But they managed to get in unscathed.

"There's another shortcut here." Icarus said, leading Pit directly to the left of the starting point.

"How exactly do you know this stuff?" Pit asked, albeit a little confused at Icarus' knowledge.

"Like I've explained at every other location we've been at," Icarus said, exasperated because they had had the same conversation in every other building. "I'm half-god. I can see things you can't like weak spots in giant tornadoes or fake walls leading to magical portals that go directly to the boss. Please stop asking."

"Oh yeah," Pit said. Palutena sighed, but luckily the angel didn't hear.

"Oh, you guys found my super-secret shortcut!" Phosphora whined. "I would annihilate you know, but I won't. Just be glad you're so cute."

"Oh, shut up, Phosphora." Icarus said, pushing the door open. It shocked him slightly when he touched it. Pit raced through the door and into Phosphora. Icarus followed.

"Hey, aren't you adorable!" The lightning sub-goddess said to Pit. Then Icarus came in and she said, "Wait, why are you working with this cutie? I thought you were-"

"Again, shaddup and die already." Icarus growled, pulling out Shiru (his sword) and starting the fight.

"Stay far away, she has tons of close-range attacks that drain you!" Icarus said, circling her at a distance. "And be careful when she stops to charge, because it usually means she's gonna send out a strong attack!"

"Sheesh, giving out all my secrets early, huh hottie?" Phosphora said, still attacking. Pit was armed with a Fortune Bow which really helped in this situation, while Icarus could shoot shots from his sword but much preferred melee to range and went in whenever he could.

When she FINALLY went down, Pit said, "Did you see THAT thunder?"

"No, because you can't SEE thunder!" Phosphora retorted like a child, disappearing in an electric *zap*.

"Icarus, I have some questions for you." Palutena said. "We'll discuss it over dinner."

The semi-god gulped as he warped himself back to the temple in Skyworld.

"So," Palutena said, coming into the kitchen and sitting down. "Icarus."

"I know. Why do I keep cutting people off when they say something along the lines of 'hey aren't you.'" He said, not looking up. IN some ways he and Pit were the same, like their bottomless stomachs and tendency to not look up from their plate before the food was gone.

"Exactly what I thought," the goddess said. "What's your answer? It seems a little suspicious."

Icarus mumbled something to his plate that even Pit couldn't hear and then stood up. "I'm done." He said, leaving the room before Palutena could catch his attention. She sighed.

"I don't think you'll ever get him to talk, Lady Palutena," Pit said after swallowing a mouthful of food. "He's too secretive."

Palutena suddenly had an idea. "Pit, you try talking to him later, okay? He might tell you."

"Okay, Lady Palutena, but I still don't think he'll talk." The angel said, standing and putting his plate in the sink. "I'll try."

A few minutes later he came back, shaking his head. "Wouldn't tell me anything."

"I guess we just have to let it slide, then."

"Yeah. I think he wants to be alone." Pit said, leaving and going to bed.

A/N: Icarus just keeps getting more and more suspicious. And Phosphora just got two teenagers to flirt with between chapters. (Phosphora: winks Pit&Icarus: sighs) So next chapter will be a short one. But the chapter name is explanatory. Not much happens but it IS a huge turning point. Be prepared! If there's anyone there... Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing if you did! Robskywalker said this sorta sounds like a travel log and it actually sorta does but there's a valid reason! I was rushing the last two chapters! I'm sorry! This chapter shouldn't be like a travel log tho:) This was also supposed to be the chapter entitled #plottwist, totally joking, but I'm not up to it so I'm adding more suspense in the Aurum adventure. This should be long and less of a log! And you can probably skip if you want. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Aurum Adventures

What happened yesterday...

Oh, we'll, nothing really except a weird alien race trying to ransack the earth. You know, the usual.

Yep. The Aurum, Phyrron and some weirdness had ensued yesterday morning. Somehow Palutena and Icarus had sided with Viridi and Hades, of all people. They weren't quite sure about Phyrron though.

"We stopped part of the Aurum yesterday." Palutena said. "Today we will take down the Aurum Fleet."

"Okay!" Pit said, jumping out and shooting Aurum enemies. Icarus followed.

"Shoot the green spots on the ships to take them down." Palutena advised. "It takes three shots to work, though."

"Or shoot the purple ones." Icarus said, shooting the purple spots that appeared. "One shot."

Palutena sighed: Icarus had been showing her up since Medusa's defeat. It annoyed her a lot but Icarus was a good ally so she put up with it.

Eventually Hades came in. "Why would you want to send Pit out, pretty Palutena? Where you pinheads see adversity I see opportunity. It's looting time!"

Swarms of Monoeyes came and ransacked the ship. Pit shot some down - actually a lot down - while Hades was distracted, but Icarus just stood there. Eventually Palutena moved them on. After a few minutes Viridi burst out, "Hey, am I the only one paying attention here? Look!"

An Underworld Mik was next to an Aurum enemy. "These 'Aurum troops' are just copies of Underworld enemies!"

As Icarus and Pit took down the copies. Hades said, "I have to hand it to them. Those are some pretty decent knockoffs."

The two kids homed in on the main Hive, taking down any ships equipped with the user-friendly Icarus spots.

"There's just one problem." Palutena sighed. "I can't find a way in."

"But you always find a way in!" Icarus complained. "Do we just go home and order a pizza?"

"We do have coupons." Pit added enthusiastically.

"You three have more pedestrian tastes than I expected!" Viridi complained. The two boys and some Forces of Nature were gathered around a ship-shipping shield.

"Don't curse the darkness - light a candle!" Hades said. Then he said one of the funniest in this whole game, maybe even the world:

"When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade!"

(Narrator bursts out laughing )

"Narrator, you're not supposed to put yourself in the story!" Pit, Icarus, Viridi and Hades all shout. Hey, you guys aren't supposed to break the fourth wall! Now I have to fix it!

"Get back to the Hive!" Viridi commanded. Fine. But you're paying for the repairs on that wall.

A ship that Hades had looted slammed into the shield, creating a passage inside.

"Hades is upstaging you, Palutenaaaaaaa," Icarus taunted.

"Oh be quiet ." The goddess said, flying Pitinto the flaming ship.

"Hot! Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot HOT!" Pit said, dodging the flames. Icarus flew straight through, unperturbed.

The inside of the Hive was all a weird gray-blue colored metal with shape designs and light coming from nowhere glinting off of it. There was a tiny hallway and then a large ish room. A little red light flashed in the corner.

"Looks like you triggered an alarm," Palutena said.

"Maybe you tripped their smell sensors, Pit." Viridi teased. After Pit was weirded-out she said, "But I think the Aurum would have more high-tech stuff like a... Smell sensor or something."

"No, it was probably his smell." Icarus said as a hidden alcove opened, revealing Aurum Underworld copies and some Coils.

After they were defeated they went into the next room, which opened up quite a bit into a ginormousantic (it's a word) space with electric shocker-floors and Aurum Snake copies. Icarus just hover-lew over the electric flooring and took out the enemies, dispelling the zapping purple and letting Pit through.

"Thanks..." Pit ssid, grateful for the help but also a little-ahem a lot-annoyed at Icarus showing off so much. I nean, we get it already. You don't need to show anyone up.

Palutena was the same way: she was fascinated but annoyed. The kid always upstaged her and stuff, but she was impressed he'd learned to control his power in his short life span. He could channel power better than her-almost at match with Hades.

After another room there was a spinning platform with even. More. Aurum. Copies. And an Aether Ring. Pit jumped in it before Icarus and finished off a conversation between Palutena and Viridi: "Floor ice cream gives you health!"

Pit and his measures of defense.

Then there was MORE rooms full of enemy copies, some effectively hurty laser fans, and the final line of defense after some very fun Grind Rails. Somehow Icarus could make weak spots but not grind rails. I wouldn't question it. (And by that I mean feel free to question it)

After shooting and defeating and more shooting, two Drinks of the Gods came, one in purple sparkles and one in green. The boys took them and entered the boss room.

"The Aurum Generator... Another very boring, very easy and very standstill boss." Icarus commented sarcastically as the Generator started attacking.

"You sure love your sarcasm, don't you?" Viridi asked rhetorically.

But since Icarus loves his sarcasm he replied, "Why no. I just do this normally."

Pit and Palutena sighed and the boys began attacking the Generator. Or, more specifically, Icarus attacked the Generator and Pit destroyed the gun.. Shield... Things... Those.

Three minutes later, the boss (totally not a boss, says Icarus, just an orange thing that does absolutely nothing while you kill it,) exploded and Pit and Icarus returned to Skyworld.

(Here comes the suspicion part be prepared for suspenseeeeeeeee)

That night, after the boys had been sent to their rooms, Pit opened up the secret door panel thingy in the wall and entered Icarus' room.

"Hey, can I ask you something? It's been on my mind for _days_." He asked as he closed the secret door panel thingy (that's the actual title).

"Sure." Icarus answered, not looking up from his sword, which he was looking at while sitting on his bed.

"Well, actually it's a lot of questions but the most important one is Who are you? I mean, Palutena and Viridi and me know pretty much nothing about you and it's been like two weeks almost..."

"..." Icarus went mute again )the same thing every time someone asked the question) then replied, "I'm a mortal born with the spirit of a god who has no place in either realm. I'm a complete misfit."

"Huh. I never thought about it like that before." Pit said, stealing a glance at Shiru. "Cool sword, too. Where'd you get it?"

"I made it, actually." After a quizzical look from the angel he added, "super powerful god's spirit, remember?"

"Right. And also, -"

He was cut off by Palutena speaking through his laurels. "Get back to bed, Pit. It's bedtime."

"Awwww." Pit bade Icarus good night and went back through the secret door panel thingy to his bedroom.

As soon as he was gone, Icarus cut of Palutena's connection and opened up a new telepathic connection.

"I've got more information for you."

"Oh, goody. Do tell." A voice replied.

A horribly familiar voice.

A/N: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA SUSPENSE IS THE GREATEST WEAPON

Also you can guess who Icarus is talking to in the reviews. If you want. If someone guesses right then they get lots of virtual cookies and a shout-out! Also you can ask me anything else if you want! I'm not mean!

SUSPEEEEENNNNNNSSSSEEEEE

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I know I've been stalling the epic twist for like two chapters but. Guess what. IM STALLING MOORE! I am so sorry! But there's too much space between the time of the twist and now so I have to do this chapter. I seriously promise 100 percent that next time will be the awesome one. Promise! Soooo this is 1-Ring of Chaos chapter 18 abd 2-Chaos Kin chapter 21. Soooooooo sorry I'm making you wait. But suspense = best medicine for reader views! One more thing - this is the first chapter with blood involved soooo yeah. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Rings of Chaos, Chaos Kins and More Suspicion (like lots more:))

-Chap 18-

Pit was having a crazy day. He'd woken up a ring, been a little girl, a dog, and now Magnus, it had been three YEARS - not days but YEARS - since his last memories, and on top of it all Icarus and Palutena and Viridi were gone. He was fighting Centurions.

"Just up the hill is the place where your body should be," Magnus said. "Hurry up so you can leave my body."

"Okay..." Pit said, defeating all the Centurions and the Juggernaut and entering the altar.

Now if this was canon Pit's body would drop in and a battle would ensue but SCREW CANON this is mine. When Pit/Magnus got up to the top, Pit's body was already there and fighting someone. The mystery fighter had their back to them, but when Pit's Body (now PB, just for sake of my fingers) switched sides the person turned too.

"Icarus!" Pit said at the same time Magnus said, "Swordboy!"

Icarus looked a little older, his clothes were torn and his face and clothes were dirty, but it was definitely Icarus. Confirmed by the gold-hilted sword he wielded.

"Hi guys, no time to talk," he yelled, blocking PB's attacks. "Help me out! I'm losing!"

"Never thought I'd hear Swordboy say that," Magnus commented, as Pit ran into the fight to help.

"You know him?" Pit asked.

"Yep," Icarus said, not out loud, but through mind connection. "He helped me out a few years ago. Almost seven now."

"Icarus," Pit asked timidly. "Has it really been three years since the Aurum..."

"I hate to say it, but yeah." Icarus confirmed. Pit groaned. They had been fighting the whole time, whittling PB down, but at this point he (it?) flew away.

Icarus groaned and yelled to the sky at once. "He was almost dead! Really?"

"Uh, dead..?" Pit asked.

"Sorry, I meant unconscious," Icarus said, resting Shiru on his shoulder. "We have to catch up to it! Pit, take off the ring. Magnus, give me the ring."

Pit took off the ring and Magnus, regaining control of his body, gave it to Icarus. He slipped it on his right hand.

"Um, I'm not becoming you." Pit said, confused.

"I'm half-god, Pit. You can't control me," Icarus explained. "But while you're on me, I can make an artificial form for you."

He waved his hand, and suddenly a version of Pit appeared. It was Pit, but he was see through, like a ghost.

"Cool!" Ghost Pit said.

"I transferred your soul to a fake Pit," Icarus said, waving a hand through the Ghost. "You can shoot but you can't be hit. Come on."

Icarus took to the skies, Pit's wings lifting him up after. "Bye Magnus!" He called.

Then, to Icarus he said, "How are you doing this?"

He sighed. "Don't you know? Anything Palutena can do, I can do better."

Pit thought that sounded like something Viridi would say.

"I'm-"

"We know, Viridi." Icarus cut across her.

"Sooooo, where's my body?" Pit asked. "Whoa! Underworld troops!"

Some Monoeyes and Komaytos appeared. Pit shot down the Monoeyes and the Komaytos passed through him.

"Well, Pit, your body is in Skyworld." Viridi got a whole sentence in before Icarus took over.

"Were headed there now, so come on, Viridi." Some Forces of Nature Nutskis came to help, shooting a teaser shot at Icarus.

"Oopsie! My bad!" The goddess taunted.

When they got there, Skyworld was a huge mess. Everything was destroyed. But there was a white glimmer of PB on a nearby islet, so there wasn't time for spectating.

"Got you!" Icarus yelled, launching into attack and dropping Pit behind him. With its previous injuries, PB was down in three minutes. Pit looked at it.

"Ow. I don't wanna go back in there with a bunch of cuts in me..."

"Okay, your Highness," Icarus said in monotone, healing most of the injuries. "You'll still be covered in blood, though. Come back."

The Ghost version of Pit disappeared into the ring, and Icarus took it off his finger. He knelt next to Pit's body and slipped the ring on his middle finger. It broke into white particles, which flew into Pit's chest. A second later his eyes sprung open.

"I'm back in the -" *adjusts laurels* "game!" Pit said, striking a pose. Back to normal already. Yay.

-The rest of the chapter happens like normal, with Viridi taking over Pit's flight as Icarus disappears-

-Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex-

It had been two days since Pit had regained consciousness. Palutena had been relieved of the Chaos Kin, but her soul had been stolen away. now she was just a stone statue on the plaza of her temple. Pit was about to go into the Chaos Vortex - alone. I mean, he had Viridi, of course, but she wasn't physically with him. Same as the Lightning Tower and the battle with Chaos Palutena.

That morning, he got ready to leave and ran out the door saying, "I'm coming to save you, Lady Palutena!"

Viridi guided him into the Chaos Vortex's orange sky, telling him, "Dark Pit's gone on ahead."

In his head, Pit thought, _Yay, I'm not alone._

"Hey! Wait up!"

Pit turned around in midair to see none other than Icarus headed toward them.

"Sheesh! I've been waiting for you two a while. Come on!" He said, shooting the Paramush that were flying past.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked, but before he could answer all three of them were cut off by a bunch of eyes that appeared from nowhere.

"Um... Okay... Well," Viridi trailed. The eyes disappeared, and they continued on. Some weird Monoeyes came glitching from nowhere and disappeared.

"This is a little chaotic," Pit observed.

"Hence the name Chaos Vortex, genius," Icarus said.

After some weird shadowy arms and a point at which the batteries of the Vortex ran out ("THE VORTEX DOESNT RUN ON BATTERIES"), plus a suspending hot spring waterfall and some weird text that jumped out at their faces, they started facing shadows of themselves. But the shadows were acting weird: the Pit shadows went straight for Icarus, and opposite with the few of Icarus's.

"They only attack the other!" Pit said. "Plus, they don't look anything like me. First of all, I'M much more attractive."

"Honestly," Icarus and Viridi said in unison, "It's almost like you WANT us to insult you."

"No." Pit said, hurt. "You just do it anyway."

Icarus suddenly said, "It's over here! That's the real deal!" and flew off through the pieces of stone toward a large island. Pit followed.

"There it is!" Viridi confirmed. The real Chaos Kin was zigzagging in big loops, but as soon as Pit started shooting it flew off.

"Stay on it!" Viridi screamed, throwing the throttle up full power. "Throttling UP!"

Icarus flew straight up to the Chaos Kin and started meleeing it. While they fought, the Chaos Kin took them through an eye portal to a makeshift crystal mine and then to an underground cave. When they got back to the Vortex again, Viridi said to Pit, "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we have to watch the clock!"

"We almost got it!" The two boys said together. Suddenly, the Kin hit itself on a rock and conked out.

They both shot/hit as fast and hard as possible. The Chaos Kin fell to a platform below them.

"Now to get Lady Palutena's spirit back!" Pit cried, flying down.

As soon as they landed, food came raining down. Well, not really, but you get what I mean. Corals, Aurum Tribyte and shermums appeared.

"You've seen all these enemies before, but never like this," Viridi said. "And from what it looks like, they're being made by the Chaos Kin."

"Awww! Don't tell me there's like an endless supply of them!" Pit complained.

"Well, they ARE all real enough to hurt you, so I'll bet they take quite a bit of energy to create. This will be an endurance battle between you three and the Chaos Kin."

"Heh." Icarus laughed. "We can outstand any evil moth."

"Wait, three?" Pit asked.

"Uh, duh. I'm here too." Dark Pit said, landing on the platform. "Viridi left me on my own to take care of you two."

"Hey, Dark!" Icarus waved cheerfully at the dark angel.

"Hi, Icarus..." Dark said, then, "C'mon, let's fight these things!"

The battles themselves were quite boring some I'm just going to skip all of them, until the last one.

"Aw, c'mon! It's the thirteenth wave! We have to be getting close!" Pit complained.

"Then it's time." Icarus and Dark said at the same time.

"Uh, time for what?"

"Our pre-boss battle rally cry!" Dark said.

"Uh, right." Pit said. "Ahem. Filth of the land, hear our words!"

"And see our actions!" Icarus and Dark in unison.

"I am Pit, servant of the goddess Palutena!"

"And we are servants to none other than ourselves!"

In unison, "Together we will rain death upon you!"

Dark Pit: "So anyone who wants to die, step right up."

Pit and Icarus, "And anyone who doesn't, too bad!"

Together again. "Awww, yeah!"

When they were done they went straight back to pummeling enemies. Viridi said, "Nice speech, guys. Did you stay up all night writing it? Or do you all have some kind of crazy mind connection?"

She was ignored. After the wave was over, the Chaos Kin itself dropped down from the sky. It had green ugly wings and a spiked tail - holding Palutena's soul. It was also very ugly.

"Ugh. Nasty," Pit said. "But we have to fight it, so come on!"

"I set up a trap in the middle," Viridi said. "Catch it, and it'll be paralyzed."

"Noted," Icarus said. If Pit or Dark had been not-busy enough to look, they would have noticed he was thinking through a lot of things at the same moment, analyzing the situation and figuring out a strategy.

"Pit! Go over there! Dark, go opposite!" At their questioning looks, he added, "Trust me!"

They both shrugged and obeyed.

"Dodge its attacks, and charge up for a big shot! If we can push it into the middle from all sides, it'll be trapped!"

The Chaos Kin switched targets while the boys' weapons charged. After thirty seconds, Icarus yelled, "NOW!"

They all shot. The Chaos Kin was pushed from three sides into the catcher device Viridi had set up. It froze. They all went in for the kill.

It broke free after a minute and managed to slash at all three of them on the way out. They now had big gashes across their chests, but they kept fighting it.

"It's almost down!" Pit yelled. "Just a little longer!"

The Chaos Kin had been flying just off the island. It landed for one second, and in that second Icarus hit it down. It made a strangled screech and burned down to a pile of charred parts.

"Ye-ah!" Pit and Icarus said happily. Dark just pulled a smirk-smile.

Palutena's soul floated out from the Chaos Kin's dead body parts and into Palutena's stone body. She broke free of the stone.

"Lady Palutena!" pit said, kneeling next to her.

"Pit..." she said, confused. "Where am I? What was I..."

Let us shift to Icarus and Dark. They were standing next to each other now, silent. They looked at each other, nodded, and started walking toward Pit and Palutena.

As they did so, the remains of the Chaos Kin shook a little. Then they moved, splitting into two groups and leaving a trail of darkness behind as they sped for the two nearest souls: Dark Pit and Icarus.

The remains latched onto their feet and scrambled up their bodies. They tried to make a sound, but the Kin had a hold on them. It pulled them quickly over the edge.

They probably would've died if Pit hadn't caught the fast movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see their feet disappearing over the side.

"Pittoo! Icarus!" He jumped to his feet and hurled himself over the edge with no other thought than, "Save them."

They were falling too fast and too far away for him to catch up at the rate of his fall. He knew what had to be done. "Viridi! Let me fly! Now!"

"I can't your wings will burn up!"

"Don't you see? This is worth that. Please, Viridi. Let me fly!"

She was silent or a moment, then, "Okay! But anything that happens to you isn't my fault!"

Pit's wings glowed, both with flight power and fire. The five minute limit was already up, and his wings were burning.

Down below, the Chaos Kin was trying to take full control of Icarus and Dark. But Icarus had a stronger mental barrier than the other and was holding out best he could. A part of him still wasn't part of the Kin. And he used that part.

Back to Pit. He could feel pain, tons of pain, from his back but he tried to ignore it and stayed focused on grabbing the other two. Suddenly, Icarus grabbed Dark, who was almost unconscious. Then...

"No!" Viridi and Pit said together, in amazement and horrified tones.

Icarus threw Dark up to Pit, pushing himself farther away, down into the Chaos Vortex.

Pit subconsciously grabbed Dark and watched Icarus fall downward. He vaguely heard someone say, "I'm bringing you back," and then the pain of his burning wings overtook him.

The two were teleported back to Palutena's Temple, where she was now. Dark said as soon as he could, "Is Pit okay?"

"Pit..." Viridi said. "Pit's in bad shape. He's not breathing easily."

Palutena approached Pit's body and rolled him over. His wings had been reduced to steaming stubs, and he was unconscious.

"Oh, Pit..."

Meanwhile, if the angel could have talked he would have said, "Icarus..."

A/N: JEEZ! Not including A/N this chapter is 2,500 words! But it IS two chapters mixed up so yeah. I had to stick them together so there's less time until the twist. Which WILL be next time, I promise! But there's gonna be some stuff before it probably... Because I'm eviiil. Anyways, Icarus is gone (maybe he's part of the Chaos Kin? Maybe he survived? Who knows? QUESTIONS QUESTIONS) and Pit is dead now. Well, not rly but you get the idea. So sorry about the wait! Next time WILL REALLY be the chapter you're waiting for! Byeeee!


	5. Chapter EPIC

Hi guys. I just uploaded the last chapter but I HAD to do this one. I hope you're all ready because it's finally time for...

THE AWESOME CHAPTER! YAY!

I couldn't wait. This chapter will be awesome. But some of you remember: Icarus is gone... So how's he gonna come back for the awesomniss? FIGURE IT OUT! ENJOY! YAAAAYYY!

Also: thanks for guessing, sijngle person! Good guesses... No comment though :-)

Chapter Five: Icarus has Secrets and Stuff

(I cant think of a good chapter name so live with it)

It had been two days since the Chaos Kin episode. Palutena hated to close the Chaos Vortex without knowledge of Icarus' whereabouts, but leaving it open would create some catastrophic problems. So she left it open for a day and a half, but she had to close it eventually.

"Pit would hate to know I'm closing it off..." she said at lunch.

"We could send Dark Pit in to look around first," Viridi suggested. She decided to physically be in Skyworld after the Chaos Vortex thing.

"I'm right here, you know," he said from the other side of the table.

"We know, Pittoo." Palutena said. "Would you mind going in?"

"Why yes, yes I would. But I'll do it for Pit." He didn't have to explain further: if Put was unconscious any longer he'd be gone, and thus Dark Pit would disappear too. So anything for Pit, right?

"Okay, then." Viridi said. "Let's go."

Palutena was keeping an eye on Pit (you can't trust Centurions with him), so Viridi was to monitor Dark Pit. He went outside and flew through the crack to the Chaos Dimension.

"Um, how big is this place?"

"It gets smaller every once in a while without the Chaos Kin, but we'll just search what we can." Viridi answered.

"Greeeaat. Okay, I'll get moving."

After half an hour, there was still no sign of any life, much less a boy. This was starting to get agitating. Just as Dark Pit was getting annoyed further, Viridi spoke excitedly.

"I can feel something! I can feel his aura! That way!"

Through magic fanficcy powers Dark knew where to go, so he went that way. There was an island here, dark and crumbling, and on it were a bunch of broken stone columns. Dark picked his way through them until he saw him.

Icarus was still breathing, but shallowly. Dark said, "Found him, take me out of here..."

Viridi pulled both of the boys back.

-:-

"What's wrong with him?" Viridi asked.

Palutena sighed. When Dark had come back with him, Palutena had taken care of Icarus and then tried to probe his mind to see what was wrong with him.

"Well, first, he still has the cut from the Chaos Kin battle, and from what it looks like, he's almost lost to Kin."

"Wait, what?"

"He couldn't get rid of the Chaos Kin. It's soul is still trying to overcome his, and they're locked in a mind battle. They're evenly matched."

"Will he be okay?"

"Maybe. The Chaos Kin is on the defensive side. But I found some other things while I was poking arounc. They're a little weird."

"What?"

"Well, I found a way into his thoughts. There's one thing he thinks of constantly, things like, 'other life' and 'last time.' He's keeping something from us."

"Ow." Viridi said. "Must be big, after all this time."

"I'm still monitoring the battle now, one second," Palutena said. Then she smiled. "It's over. Icarus won. He should be up now."

Viridi ran to the room, Palutena following. Dark followed eventually.

Icarus woke up a minute later.

"Hi." He said plainly. He had no energy at all. It was hard for him to talk, much less move. "How long's it been?"

"Two days. You were stuck in battle with the Chaos Kin."

"Don't remind me," he said. "How's Pit?"

"He's unconscious. His wings are burned up."

"I knew that much. Do you mind leaving me alone for a little bit?"

They left. Palutena considered spying through the connection she had left over from probing, but as if on cue Icarus closed it off. So they waited.

-:-

"Hi guys," Icarus said, walking into the kitchen, if not a little shaky.

"Glad to see you're up and well," Palutena said cheerfully, but there was a look of intense curiosity in her eyes.

"You want to ask me things?" He asked, sitting down.

"Yes, actually." She put a plate in front of him.

"Like..?"

"Well, first of all, you've been keeping something big from us. What is it?"

This question surprised him so much he actually froze. He put his hand down and, without making eye contact, he said, "I think that would be better answered a little later. When Pit is back."

"So let's get Pit back, then. And I know how."

"The Rewind Spring?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I know of the Rewind Spring because I've been to the City of Souls before. That's a story for later too. For now we should actually go there, right?"

"I guess you're right. Let's get ready."

-:-  
>(I do those a lot apparently)<p>

The City of Souls was basically Hades' Underworld. Icarus and Dark Pit had passed through the most of it, and were now in the final stretch to the Rewind Spring.

"So has this place been around longer than Medusa's Underworld?" Dark asked Icarus.

"Since Hades was created. This is the true Underworld. It's actually quite nice for an Underworld, minus the monsters."

"Thank you for that compliment, Iccy," Hades said. "I hope you enjoy company, because more's coming."

"You mean those ones hiding at the entrance? The ones Dark found?"

"Dang it. Well, then, I'll just have to let you make your way to the Rewind Spring unharmed. NOT."

They were flying in and out of weird purple-blue bars creating a tunnel. Paramush, Monoeyes, and Miks started attacking, but with Dark's Dark Pit staff and Icarus' sword they were gone before they started.

The bar-tunnel thinned out to nothing. They were in a blue nothingness now, with only one thing interrupting it. It was a spring with some platforming around it, spilling out into the nothing until it disappeared.

"There it is," Icarus said. They were unaccompanied by the goddesses until they got to the Spring. "Let's go."

"You sound excited."

"Come on!" Icarus sped up and got there first.

When Dark Pit got there, he walked up to the clear water. "Hmm.."

Suddenly, he was thrown backwards. Pandora came out of his wings.

"Well, that worked out nicely." She cackled, then turned from blue to red.

"Pandora... Ugh!" Dark and Icarus said.

She tried to make conversation, but she was dead in about a minute. She cried out and flung herself back into the Rewind Spring.

"Ahh, no," Icarus moaned. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Dark asked.

He was answered by a laugh from the Rewind Spring. A girl with light blue hair and a blue and purple leotard-thingy leaped out of the water, striking a cute pose.

"Is that Pandora?" Dark asked.

"Yep. Amazon Pandora." Icarus answered.

"It's just the new, improved me!" The new Pandora said cheerfully. She sure didn't sound evil. Then she flipped and produced a weird-looking blue blade. "Eat your hearts out, ladies!"

As they started fighting, Viridi and Palutena came in.

"Well, SOMEONE'S overcompensating." Viridi said.

"Feeling a little inadequate, Viridi?" Palutena inquired.

"Of course she is." Amazon Pandora said happily. "You should too! Just LOOK at me!"

"I liked her better when she was just an evil blob."

"She's still an evil blob underneath." Icarus said. "She just has better hair, that's all."

"Oh, it's Icarus!" She squealed. "Haven't seen you in a while. How's-"

"Shaddup, Pandora." He answered, but still didn't shoot often. Dark did most of the work. But she eventually fell to the ground... To get up again.

"There you are, friends." Hades said, joining. "I finally tracked you down! You're a stealthy bunch."

"That's because I was using my power of ninjary," Palutena said.

"Seriously?" Viridi said.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Heh. I think that's something everyone can agree on," Dark said.

"Tone down the sass, little angel." Viridi complained.

"It's been a long time, Lord Hades." Pandora said cheerfully.

"Hm? And you are...?" Hades asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your old friend Pandora."

"..." Hey! Someone has struck Hades speechless!

"I don't remember you being so..." Fishing for nice word, "Animated."

"That's not the half of it!" Pandora giggled.

"If the Rewind Spring did this to Pandora, I shudder to think of what it would do to Pitty! Maybe I should destroy the Spring."

"You can't do that!" Icarus and Palutena cried.

"Come on, you two. Get rid of Pandora for good!" Viridi shouted.

"Don't worry." Dark said. "We got this."

Pandora was KO'd soon after this. She disappeared, and Palutena said, "I'll bring Pit in now."

"Wait." Icarus held out a hand. "You know how I told you that the story was best explained later?"

"Yess..."

"Well, I think I can do one better. I can show you. And if the Rewind Spring reverses time, this will be very easy."

"Wait, what?" Viridi said, confused. But Icarus stepped up to the pool, and before Palutena or Dark or anyone else could say anything, he jumped in.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Okay, no I'm not that evil. I feel bed about making you wait so heres'es the rest of the chapter. And if you believed me your a little stupid. Of COURSE I'm putting in the rest.

Back to Chapter

At first, nothing happened. Then, just like with Amazon Pandora, the water glowed and someone jumped out the other side of the pool.

Now, I say someone because this new person looked nothing like the old Icarus. But it _had_ to be Icarus, I mean, seriously, he had jumped in and this guy had jumped out, so they had to be Icarus. ...Right? RIGHT?

The new kid looked kind of like Icarus - he had the same hair and face - but here's the crazy part: his clothes were just like Pit's and.

And.

Aaaaaand...

("JUST TELL US"  
>"Fine Viridi")<p>

And he had wings, too.

It was another angel.

"That feels way better." Icarus(?) said, looking himself over. He had laurels, too, but his were silver from disconnection.

"Whaaaat?" Viridi, Palutena, and (Surprisingly) Dark Pit said at once, confused, amazed, and weirded out.

"Don't worry, it's still me." Icarus(?) said, walking to the other side of the Spring. He looked younger than the Icarus that had gone in.

"Okay, what just happened?" Viridi said, openly confused.

"I think Palutena can figure this out." He said.

The goddess was silent for a moment. Then she said slowly, "You were one of my angels."

"Hey, she got it right!" Icarus(?) clapped for a second. "But I still think Dark and Viridi are confused?"

"Um, yeah." Dark said.

"Continue," Viridi said impatiently.

"You have to be the angel that disappeared right before Pit. Meaning you're..." Her breath caught in her throat.

"I am?"

"Kai?" She said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Icarus was not really Icarus: he was one of Palutena's angels, the one right before Pit, named Kai.

A/N: AND NOW YOU KNOW! OMG I AM SO EVIL AND OMG I FRIKIN CANT WAIT FOR THE REVIEWS! REVIEW! AND TELL ME I AM EVIL! BECAUSE I AM! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! GOODBYE! YESH! THIS IS AWESOME! YOU KNOW! I AM AWESOME! BYEEEEE!


	6. Chapter 6 and 6 12

Hi guys. Thank you to the threeish people who have reviewed so far, except the last one. It made me sweatdrop, ZachtheAngel. Why. WELL, ANYWAYS. Here is the big huge info-bomb chapter you guys have all been waiting for (not! I didn't mean it!). And also, I have something evil (could there be anything eviler than the cliffhanger of last time?) to tell you at the end A/N. And anyway, I think you want that info-bomb. So dialogue. All dialogue. Let us go. Enjoy.

Chapter Six: Big Huge Info-Bomb from I-uh, Kai

"What?" Viridi questioned.

"I think that confused everyone," Kai said cheerfully. "So let's all go back to the Temple and I'll drop a nice big info bomb on everyone. After Pit."  
>(Disclaimer: It's not actually that big. It's like three lines.)<p>

"Uh, yes, right," Palutena said distractedly. She warped Pit in. He looked horrible - his tunic was ripped up, and his wings were still stubs. But Dark dipped him into the spring - for only a second, none longer - and suddenly his wings were back.

"Whoohoo!" Pit said, immediately back to life. "Lady Palutena!"

Kai (GET USED TO IT GUYS) warped himself back to Palutena's Temple before Pit saw him. Dark was extracted by Viridi (after "heroically" running off) and Pit by his goddess.

After they had all taken Drinks of the Gods, gotten Pit settled, and introduced to Kai, (who was actually Icarus, as Palutena had to explain five times,) the five sat down in Pit's bedroom and Kai began explaining.

"Well. A long while ago, before Pit, I was Captain of Palutena's Guard. This was about fifteen-ish years before Medusa, twelve before Pit's existence. But one day I just went to bed and woke up apparently years later. I myself don't know what the heck happened. But I woke up, for some reason - again, I don't know what had happened - with the spirit of a god, which is why I don't look as old as I should. I disguised myself and then started defeating th Underworld, and soon after Pit found me. You know the rest."

"Well, that wasn't long, but it was certainly an info bomb." Viridi scratched her head. "You seriously don't remember anything?"

"Nope. Just magically waking up years and years later."

"That is... weird."

"Tell me about it."

"So," Pit said, finally inputting. "You were Palutena's lead angel before me?"

"Yeah, I was actually still there for about a week after you came."

"Whoa. So technically you knew me."

"Yeah. I immediately recognized you in the Labyrinth. I just couldn't tell you."

"That's tough."

"And again I say, tell me about it."

Then they just sorta sat there in silence, trying to suck it all up.

"So," Dark started the same way as Pit, "you were Palutena's angel, you woke up years later and didn't know why, disguised yourself, came here."

"Yeah." Kai answered. Then he looked out the window and said, "It's getting late. I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Pit stood up too, and they both sprinted down the hall.

Palutena was going to interrupt them, but just let it go (no, please don't start that).

Now in Kai's room, with laurels off, Pit and the former sat on the bed, talking really really reallyreallylearlaryealrlly fast.

"Yeah! It's great here!"

"What do you do when you're not training?"

"Train the Centurions, but I don't know why I bother, or go do some other stuff, like fuse weapons or something."

"They fixed it? It was SO broken in my time."

"Yeah! In fact, I have like, a kazillion weapons from fusings. There's even - get this - a Viridi Palm!"

They bent over laughing for two seconds, then: "Seriously?"

"Yeah! And it shoots hearts!"

"Well, that's Viridi."

"Yeah. And the Aurum have like four weapons..."

They continued on like this for a while, talking about this and that, Medusa to the Aurum to the Overworld and for some reason time travel, until they finally slowed down.

"Argh, it's like I have two brothers now," Pit sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

Kai smiled. "Yeah. But I think you should go to bed now."

"Fine. See you tomorrow, Kai."

"Night."

-.-

(And there is the shortest chapter ever! It's seriously just like, 'Info bomb, Pit and Kai talk, boom done'. So I'm adding in... The one, the only (hopefully).. FILLER CHAPTER! You don't have to read onward, but lots of funny is going to happen so I highly recommend you continue. Filllllllleeeeerrrrrssss! Here ya go!

Also, Kai's personality has completely changed. Literally it's another Pit, but more Dark-ey.

MISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCHIEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!)

Chapter 6 1/2: Hopefully the Only Filler Chapter

The next day, Palutena let the angels have a day off from missions. However, as soon as she told them, Pit and Kai took their breakfast up to Kai's room to think up some "fun stuff, Lady Palutena, we're not doing anything naughty," for the day.

"Yes! And then we could snoop in Palutena's old storage closets down in the basement! I have a key!"

"SERIOUSLY? I try to get into those all the time!"

"Seriously. And we should probably involve Dark into this somehow."

"Okay... Well, knowing him, he'd wanna draw a super ugly picture of Hades, throw knives at it, set it on fire, and scatter the ashes on the wind."

"Pffft... Yeah, let's do that." Kai scribbled it on a piece of paper they had randomly found under Pit's bed while searching for stuff to make mischief with.

"Oooh! And then we could ask Palutena to warp us to Viridi's palace and we could do some stuff there!"

"You mean _I_ can get us there. And you know what? Let's just invite her over here to do stuff with us. knowing her, she's gonna want to do the Hades thing with Pandora."

"Well, it does make sense..." Pit reached over and wrote on the paper. Their handwriting was really similar.

Aaaand a little over a half hour later, "Okay. Time to put this into action."

They went and found Dark (in the training room, where else), told him about their plans, and then snuck around to Palutena's bedroom. In his time Kai had discovered that the closet key also opened up that room.

"You're SURE she's not in there?" Dark asked.

"It's fine, she's always out between now and later." Kai opened the door. 'And.. plan one, go."

Palutena's bedroom was huge. And white. The ceiling was like thirty something feet above their heads, and the circular room was rrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllyyyy big. Almost everything was marble, and if it wasn't it was gold or silver.

"Agh, bright." Pit complained, shielding his eyes from the brightness. There were three windows, which made it ever the more brighter.

"I know." Kai pulled Pit's arm down. "Get used to it, we'll be in here a while."

"Okay. Where's the dresser..."

Kai found it first, and pulled out two silver bags from one of the drawers. He handed one to Dark and opened the other up.

"What's in..." Dark opened it up and pulled out a tube of lipstick. "Palutena's makeup." They all looked at each other and grinned.

"Does she ever even use this?" Pit asked.

"Rarely." Kai answered. "Only for special occasions. Like the Medusa battle."

"She wore makeup? Wow."

"I know. Weird sense of when it's good to wear." The he uncapped some mascara. "Readysetgo!"

Around five-ish minutes later, the room had considerably de-lightened. The was mascara and lipstick all over the walls and windows, toothpaste on the mirror and powders on the floor and any fabric material they could get their brushes on.

"I thought this would be really weird," Dark said, as they stood in the middle. "But it really was just more satisfying."

"I can agree." Kai said, adding one more stripe of eyeliner onto the bedpost. "This is so worth it if we get grounded."

Then, before anyone could say anything more they ran out and across the building.

"Meh, she won't find out until tonight." Kai said, then immediately bursting into laughter, remembering the huge mess. "And now we should go draw that Hades picture."

-.-

A/N: OKAY, now it's done. That was also a short filler, but my mind went blank so live with it. And while I'm at it, sorry to anyone who's life got crushed at the end of last chapter. :) I had that planned from the beginning I swear. Please Review (nice ones!:)) and follow, fav, etc.!

...

...

...

Okay okay, I did maybe promise you a thing at the end. Here it is (sorry if I kill all your brain cells):

KAI HAS ANOTHER SECRET!

And (is it possible?) it's bigger than the other one!

Your mind is blown! I am sorry! But it's called trying-to-keep-people-reading! It'll be introduced in the next chapter, so look for it. And one more thing... Kai probably doesn't know the other half of this thing. So don't worry, everyone is surprised this time around.

Bye! :D


End file.
